1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a water faucet, and more particularly to a valve which is operated by a pushing rod installed under a water outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
A water faucet is generally provided with knobs for turning on/off the water faucet. The knobs of the water faucet often become contaminated by detergents, toners, bacteria and the like. When a person's hands have become dirty and they wish wash them clean, the knobs of the water faucets that are manually turned on by the user's dirty hands become dirty themselves. After the user has cleaned his dirty hands and proceeds to manually turn off the water faucets, the user's clean hands become dirty again.
Furthermore, the person often lathers the hands during cleaning, so the knobs will be contaminated by the lather when the person manually turns on the knobs again for rinsing off the hands. Thus, the user needs to wash the knobs by water collected in both hands, which is very inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, repeated such washing of the knobs over a long period of time wastes a lot of water.
For resolving the problem, the water faucet can be assembled with an infrared induced device as a controller to turn on/off the water faucet. When the user's hands come close to the water faucet, the infrared induced device will turn on the water faucet to discharge water. By using this device, the water faucet can be automatically operated without physical contact to prevent the cleaned hands from being contaminated. However, the infrared device has a high cost.
Therefore, the invention provides a valve for a water faucet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.